


I Went To Bed To Escape My Problems And All Of A Sudden I'm A Victim Of Assault.

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: The Drunk Desert Bluffs Dial You Never Wanted To Make [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cute Gore, Diego is Desert Bluffs Carlos, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Moving In Together, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Roommates, Typical Desert Bluffs Violence, Unexpected Visitors, Unwanted Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be the worst feeling when you wake up in the middle of the night... especially when you have company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went To Bed To Escape My Problems And All Of A Sudden I'm A Victim Of Assault.

Carlos was paralyzed sitting there, his head whirling like he had just gotten off a carousel, and he was trying not to move; not to breathe. Cecil was in a state of shock, struggling to get the police that had filed through the shrubbery that this was a mistake.

No, Carlos had not meant to ask that  **abomination** to come into his home.

Yes, they were still a very hot item.

No, they did not need the Polyamorous Dynamic Approval form) for this.

No, they were not to approve the Desert Bluffs government for the transfer!

 

“Carlos!” Cecil snapped, hurrying back to pet his face. “Carlos, tell them this was all a mistake! Tell them how you dialed the wrong number, that you were calling me instead!” He smiled, eager and encouraging, but Carlos looked at him in a terrified stupor of booze.

 

“I...” Carlos felt like a lobotomy patient, his brain just struggling to get words out, and he knew he’d messed up the moment he finished his sentence. “guess? I-I don’t... I’ve been drinking a little...”

 

“Well, we’re sorry, Mr. the-Scientist,” The officers said as he re-potted his little cacti into the pit they had uprooted it from. “Until you can make a definitive statement, we can’t help you. Submit two blood alcohol samples 12 days apart and make sure to scream into your mailbox every morning between seven and nine for your unwilling breathalyzer, and perhaps we can get this all sorted out.

 

“Then he’s going to come into my house? You’re just going to let him move here? An-And I have to let him in?!” Carlos blurted, rising and stumbling a little. “He can’t stay here! He’ll kill me! He’ll kill us all!”

 

“The individual in transit will actually already have keys, so you don’t have to  **let** him or his accompanying cohort in. They’ll likely come and go as they please, sir.” They filed out two by two, the sheriff at their head, and they left the PDA form on the coffee table cheerfully as they did so, despite their protests. They also told him the mustard Cecil had used to summon him was going, and that he had best get more so that they could continue to provide him with excellent service.

 

The two of them sat there for a while, shocked stiff by it, and Carlos trembled weakly as Cecil sat down beside him again quietly. It was rare to see him without words, and frankly it scared him a lot. “...Cecil, what do I do?”

 

Cecil looked betrayed. “Don’t talk to me."

 

Carlos gawked. “What?” He turned to look at him, horrified, but he couldn’t touch him. He stopped him. “Cecil, honey, you know it was a mistake! I-” He ruffled his own hair. “Cecil, I called you! I know I did! I don’t even understand how calling Desert Bluffs would be scientifically possible considering they exist almost outside our astral plane! The city isn’t even visitable!”

 

“...” Cecil sat there in scorned silence as Carlos tried to make his case, his skin going asphalt dark as he at there, and Cecil glared at him when he finished. “I’m going home, Carlos. Good luck with your new roommates.” He was inconsolable, struggling to get himself together as lavender swirls slid around on his body, and Carlos was desolate and drunk when the door finally closed behind his boyfriend.

 

Carlos wasn’t sure whether or not to laugh or cry, or drink some more, but he ended up asleep and plagued by horrific nightmare visions. He tossed and he turned, his head aching when he woke in darkness still, and he sighed softly as he rolled onto his back and relaxed.

Maybe Kevin and his pal would reconsider and not- DONG DONG DING.

 

“Carlos~!” Came the last voice the man wanted to hear. “Carlos, corazõn, we’re here~!” He heard a laugh, his heart and mind racing as he tried to relax. His door closed somewhere in his darkness, and Carlos groped for his phone, only to remember he’d left it in the living room. Right by the front door.

 

“Carlos, hermano,” Came a second voice. “Where are you? We need to knew where we can put our Strexpet. And park the moving van for now... come out, doble.”

 

Carlos dropped to the floor, his breath caught in his throat, and he skittered along following the rumpled path in his bedroom carpet. He couldn’t be found, didn’t want to be found, and when he peeked into the hall, he was mortified to find it was all still dark in the apartment.

 

They were playing a game of hide and seek he couldn’t stand to lose.

 

Taking a weak breath and shuffling out, Carlos crept down his own hallway, avoiding the noisy spots in the floor. He felt stealthy and slick, seeing the pet carrier set down next to his phone, and Carlos hurried over to sweep it up and press himself into the shadowy expanse of his own dark kitchen. His pulse was a war drum, sweat rolling down his back, and he’d just opened his mouth to peak to the lab assistant on the other end of the line when his blood ran cold.

 

“Found you, cariño~!” Kevin cooed, and a solid hit between the shoulders sent him down hard. His head hit the counter, blooming with pain, and he lay there on his tile as Kevin strolled forward to loom over him eagerly. “I don’t know how we missed you, Carlos dear, but don’t think we’ll miss you again~!” He sighed, bending over to run a finger through the blood pooling under his head. “You smell... to die for.” He smirked.

 

Carlos, his head throbbing in time with his own panic,, lay motionless with fear. He saw a stranger come closer, his voice a low murmur by compare, and Carlos squeezed his eyes shut when they blurred.

 

“He’s decorating just for us? Oh... What a surprise!”

“Isn’t that hospitable, Diego? That’s our Carlos!”

“Indeed.” Carlos shivered, feeling faint. “We’ll be very happy here in Night Vale...”

“Oh yes, dear, I’m quite sure of it~.”


End file.
